Problem: What is the measure of angle 4 if $m\angle 1 = 76^{\circ}, m\angle 2 = 27^{\circ}$ and $m\angle 3 = 17^{\circ}$?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(4,8)--(10,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));
draw((0,0)--(5,3)--(10,0),linewidth(1));
label("2",(1,1.2));
label("1",(4,7.75),S);
label("4",(5,3),S);
label("3",(8,1.8));

[/asy]
Consider the triangle with angle 4; label the other two angles angle 5 and angle 6. By triangle angle-sum, $m\angle1+m\angle2+m\angle3+m\angle5+m\angle6=180^{\circ}$, or \[
m\angle5+m\angle6=180^{\circ}-76^{\circ}-27^{\circ}-17^{\circ}=60^{\circ}
\] By triangle angle-sum on the small triangle, $m\angle4+m\angle5+m\angle6=180^{\circ}$, so $60^{\circ}+m\angle4=180^{\circ}$ or $m\angle4=\boxed{120^{\circ}}$.